Come Back to Me
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Vanessa loves Dan. Dan loves Serena. Nate loves Serena. Serena loves Nate. Blair loves Nate. Chuck loves Blair. Can they all have happy endings or is it really only in fairy tales that the heroes and heroines have happy endings?
1. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gossip Girl.**

Hope you enjoy this. Please R+R. It's just a tester so if I get some reviews then I'll continue, but if not…

_Dan_

I could hardly believe my luck. Today I was marrying the most beautiful girl in New York, the most popular. Serena van der Woodsen, the love of my life. I woke up early; I couldn't help myself, excited, feeling like the first time we went on a date. Our relationship had been on/off but now we were finally getting married, 5 years since I first met her. The morning passed in a blur. I made some last minute arrangements for our honeymoon. Then suddenly it was time to get ready for the wedding. As I pulled on my new tux, I paused, thinking

'Wow! I can't believe this is happening'.

We reached the church and watched as our friends filled the pews (well more of her friends than mine) but I could spot Vanessa in the second row. I smiled at her, she smiled at back, but it seemed to be tinged with a little regret.

Then suddenly I heard the bridal music. I turned my eyes to the door. The first thing I saw was Jenny and Blair, visions in shimmering, silver dresses, but I looked behind them. At my future wife. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, dressed all in white, her dress simple, but obviously expensive. As she walked down the aisle, my gaze was fixed on her.

_Serena_

I forced myself to walk forward. As I looked anywhere but at Dan I caught sight of Nate. I thought of the love he had always said he felt for me and then I realized it. Yes I love Dan, but I am in love with Nate. And then I knew I couldn't go through with this wedding. Then I looked at Dan, the eager anticipatory look on his face and I couldn't. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the altar. I went through the service mechanically, but when the priest said to me,

"Do you, Serena, take this man, Dan, to be your lawful and wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

My heart was beating so fast I thought I would have a heart attack. I looked at Dan, Eric, my mom, Blair and finally, finally at Nate. Panic rose up in me. Waves of confusion swept over me. Then I saw Nate pleading with me with his eyes, begging me not to love Dan, not to marry him. Peace and the knowledge of what I should do next filled me. Softly, with tears welling up in my eyes, I said,

"I…I'm sorry. I can't, Dan. I can't marry you. I thought I could, because I love you, but…I…I'm just not in love with you. I…I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry."

_Nate_

As I heard those words hope filled me like never before. Serena turned to look at me, sending me a silent message. I got up to leave, but caught Blair's cold gaze as I did so. I shrugged before leaving unobtrusively. I felt like shouting to the skies. She hadn't married him, she wasn't in love with him. Now I just needed to find out who she was in love with. But I prayed to God that it was me. I had spent so long wanting her, breaking up with Blair and staying single for so long for her, just for a glimmer of hope. After that night I knew that we had something and I knew she knew it too. God how I loved her. Never like I loved Blair.

She came running out with her wedding dress billowing out behind her, but before the door closed I saw Dan, standing disbelievingly in the aisle, with a face of despair. I felt pity for him. I knew exactly how he felt, I knew exactly what it was like to lose the love of your life to another guy and I wasn't going to let it happen to me again.


	2. What Do We Do Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gossip Girl.**

Now more heartache…well at least that's what I'm aiming at.

_Blair_

I stood in the church staring first at the open door revealing Serena running out to Nate and then at Dan. I was shocked, not only that Serena walked out on Dan, but that Nate still loved her. It didn't seem fully possible to me. I thought that time would make him forget her and come back to me. I loved him so much that it seemed impossible that he didn't love me back. After all the time that we were together. Almost losing him once to Serena was bad enough, but to lose him again…that just tore at my heart. I blinked back my tears. It seemed Dan was trying to do that as well. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. Slowly I walked up to Dan and tentatively touched him on the shoulder. He started and looked down at me saying,

"She left…she left me…"

For the first time in my life I felt sorry for him. Gently I led him out of the church.

_Chuck_

As soon as Nate went out and Serena followed him, my eyes flew to Blair. Her face momentarily held a look of shock. Then her social mask was back on and I could not penetrate it like that again. I didn't want to believe that she was still waiting for him. Inwardly I laughed at ourselves, the pampered crème de la crème of New York and we spent our lives waiting for the ones we loved to realize we were meant to be. I watched her walk down the aisle, past me without a glance. I watched her lead Dan out of the church and felt a jealousy of Nate that ate at me.

I stood up and exited the church, in need of some fresh air. As I walked around the city, I pondered on Blair. The only girl I had ever loved, the only one whom I wanted, but could never get. Looking up I saw a bar. Thinking that I needed a drink I walked in.

_Dan_

I couldn't register what had happened. In my head her words played over and over again,

"I'm in love with someone else."

That destroyed my hopes forever. The only girl I had ever truly loved had rejected me. I thought over all our memories together. Our first meeting, when we nearly slept together. I suddenly knew that I had to speak to someone. If I stayed here I would go mad. At first I though of Blair, who had for once been nice to me, but I realized that she just probably was angry at Serena for running off with Nate and so decided to take my part. Then I knew who to go to. Grabbing my phone, I walked out the door.

_Vanessa_

I was still in a state of shock. I could not believe the nerve of Serena. Leading Dan on for years and then deciding on her wedding day she loved someone else. What a bitch! Suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Dan. I instinctively went to hug him, but he held me back. He shook his head, saying,

"I just came to have someone in the same room as me. I was driving myself insane."

I recoiled. The words were said so coldly, so devoid of emotion that it sounded inhuman. Inwardly I swore at Serena for doing this to him. I could deal with her when she treated him well, but this. She's broken him and I didn't know what to do. So we just sat on the sofa, my arm around him until we both fell asleep.

_Serena_

Ring Ring! I looked down at the caller ID. It was Blair. I really didn't want to speak to her because I knew that she was furious with me, in fact everyone was furious with me. Except Nate and that was all that mattered because I loved him. More than I could ever Dan. We had gone back to Chuck's hotel room and locked the door and just stayed in there. I felt content, more content than I had been in a long time. I snuggled up to him, looked at him and smiled. He smiled back briefly before kissing me.

Yet I still felt terrible about the way I left things with Dan. I picked up my phone, about to call him, when suddenly it rang. Looking at the caller ID I sighed. It was Chuck. I answered,

"What do you want?"

"So you pick up for Chuck and not for your best friend?"

"Blair! God I didn't know it was you!"

"I know. You wouldn't take my calls, but I wondered if you would take his. You did something very surprising today. I'm very, very, very surprised."

"I can't explain it. It's just like I had an epiphany walking down the aisle. Seeing Nate, then seeing Dan. I didn't know what I wanted before then, but then…are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? If you don't remember Nate and I broke up ages ago, S."

"Look I should call Dan. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure, but Serena? Be careful what you say to him. He's fragile."

"Since when did you care for him?" I was surprised.

"Since you left him literally at the altar," she retorted before hanging up.

Slowing I dialled the number that I knew so well. Two rings before,

"Serena?!!"

Hope this was okay for you guys.


	3. Confessions

_Dan_

I hung up the phone. My head was still reeling. The knowledge that she loved him and not me left me feeling like I had been kicked in the stomach. I looked at Vanessa, who looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She was the complete antithesis of Serena. I sighed. Penning a note explaining why I had to leave, I walked out the door and headed towards my home. Walking into the flat I immediately saw Jenny and Eric talking on the couch. They both stopped talking when I walked in and Jenny stood up, coming towards me with concern in her eyes. I couldn't handle it. Shaking my head, I walked into my room and then the tears came. The tears that I had been holding back the whole day. I had lost the only girl I had ever loved and I had no idea how to get her back.

_Blair_

Chuck smirked at me,

"So she took my call, but not yours?"

I ignored this remark and concentrated on trying to keep my emotions in check. It was such a mixture, but mostly it was anger at Serena, anger that she had stolen him from me again. I relived the times that Nate and I were together, all the happy times. I didn't want to remember the bad times. Suddenly I felt a comforting arm come around me. I looked up into Chuck's face. I don't know why, but it just seemed so natural to let him comfort me. Finally I let the tears that had been threatening to break free, I let them roll slowly down my cheeks as I realized that never would Nate love me and that I had to let him go. The hope that I had been secretly nursing in my mind died and grief filled me.

_Chuck_

I watched the tears well up in her eyes and then overflow and felt helpless. The girl I loved was hurting and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear that she was crying, but more I couldn't bear she was crying for Nate. I felt an anger towards my best friend that I had never felt whilst they were a couple. As I held her, I wondered if I could take the place of Nate if I was just there for her. Slowly she calmed down, but she did not break free from my hug. She raised her tear-stained face and smiled sadly at me, saying,

"You'll always be my friend, Chuck. Thank you so much."

Although she didn't know it, those words tore at my heart. I knew it was the wrong time, but I had to ask her.

"Could I ever be more than a friend to you?"

I could see that she was taken aback and momentarily she was speechless. Just her face made me realize that I had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. I just hoped that it would not jeopardise my relationship with her.

"Please say something Blair. Please."

_Nate_

I hugged the slim form that was in my arms. I was afraid that each moment I was going to wake up from this dream. I knew that she felt terrible about leaving Dan in the church like that, but I was willing to do whatever it took to keep her now that I had her. I would never lose again because of Blair or Dan. Suddenly my phone rang. It was Chuck.

"Hey man."

"You idiot."

I was surprised by this form of greeting.

"Um…what did I do this time?"

"Blair still loves you…you've broken her heart, you and Serena."

"Look, I broke it off with Blair because I knew that I couldn't love her. I made that perfectly clear to her. If she still cares about me, then that's her problem. And you can take care of her. I mean, you care about her more than you'd like to admit."

"I can't. I asked her if I could be more than a friend to her…and she said no before walking out."

I had never heard Chuck sound like this. I could hardly believe that he had asked her that at that time. Serena stirred and reached out for me, finding only air.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Fine then, go to your girl, who is the best friend of the girl who has loved you your whole life."

"Chuck, take care of her."

I hung up and went to Serena and said,

"We should get out of the room, have a meal maybe…you know."

Serena smiled and nodded.

_Vanessa_

I found his note and a pain gripped me as I read his words.

_Dear Vanessa,_

_Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but Serena called me and asked me to pick up some of her stuff for her to send to Chuck Bass' suite. I will call you._

_Dan_

As I read, tears threatened to break free. Angrily I brushed them away. I couldn't believe that he still loved her. I had to get out, if I stayed cooped up. I couldn't believe that girl; the bitch actually thought that she could leave Dan at the altar and then make him do errands for her. As I walked up the street I brushed against someone. I looked up. It was Serena.


	4. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gossip Girl…unfortunately.**

Here's the next chapter for y'all. Please R+R.

_Serena_

I looked up into Vanessa's face. I immediately tried to walk past her; I didn't want a scene in the street. But she grabbed my arm, stopping me. She hissed at me,

"You bitch. How could you do that to him? He's been devoted to you and then you just leave him at the altar. And then you ask him to run your errands for you."

I replied as coolly as possible,

"I love Dan, and I would never want to hurt him, but to marry him would have been to hurt him even more. We would never have been happy, because I would always have wanted Nate and he would never feel secure. And I asked him to do that because the things are at his house and I don't have the right to go in there unannounced after what I did."

I could see she was taken aback. I don't think that she was expecting such a candid answer. She opened her mouth, then seemed to change her mind and walked away. I was more shaken by the experience than I cared to admit. I continued walking to the café where I said I would meet Blair.

I looked at my watch and realized I was late. I hurried and finally reached the café where Blair was nonchalantly sipping her non-fat cappuccino. She looked up with cold eyes and smiled an empty smile.

_Blair_

I saw Serena, and although I gave her a warm greeting, I could not put any enthusiasm into it. I could tell that she knew I was mad at her. We sat in silence for a while and my thoughts wandered to Nate and then Chuck. I was surprised at how nice Chuck had been to me. I didn't think that he had it in him.

"Do you still love Nate?"

I started as Serena's voice broke through my reverie. I opened my mouth to say yes, but then something stopped me. I swallowed and thought whether I really loved Nate. Then I realized something. I gave a short sharp laugh that sounded foreign even to me.

"You know, Serena, when you ran off with Nate after your attempt at a wedding, I was furious with you, because you had Nate again. But now I realize that I love Nate, yes, I'll always love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I was more in love with the idea of being in love with him and having a boyfriend who loved me."

I could see the relief flood Serena's face. She took a deep breath and then smiled at me. I had not thought it possible but she actually looked more beautiful then than she had ever. I smiled inwardly, because she was my best friend still and I was glad that I was able to make her happy. I hugged her and we chatted about everything that had happened since she left Dan at the altar.

_Nate_

I sat on the couch in Chuck's temporary place. He was drinking a lot.

"I can't believe that I asked her that! What was I thinking?"

Chuck's drunken slur held more than a little bitterness and disappointment in it. Thinking out my words carefully I replied,

"Look, with Blair you have to give her some time. Be there for her. She will become so mad at me that she'll forget about me and realize that she doesn't actually love me."

Chuck gave a laugh, but there was no humour in it.

"You don't realize how lucky you are, Nathaniel. You had an amazing girl and then you dumped her for her sluttish best friend."

I tensed, and said, trying to keep my cool,

"You have no right to say that about Serena. Just because she wouldn't sleep with you doesn't mean that she's a slut. And you should be thanking me. If I had stayed with Blair, I would never have made her happy."

"So you don't mind if Blair's unhappy now?"

"No, I don't because I know that this is better for her in the long run."

As soon as I said those words I wished I hadn't. Chuck had a murderous look on his face. He was obviously waging an inner battle. Then he came up to me and the next thing I knew I was on the floor bleeding.

I thought I might add a little action for you guys. Hope you liked it.


	5. Caught In The Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Sorry, haven't been able to add any chapter, but swamped in work…even now I should be working.

_Chuck_

I picked up the ice pack from where it had fallen off my hand. I didn't know what had come over me, but when he said he didn't care if Blair was unhappy…I just snapped. I don't know why she still loves him. He doesn't give a shit about her. All he wants is Serena van der Woodsen and won't even pay attention to the good thing he's got. I thought back to when I punched Nathaniel. He had had a surprised look on my face…I suppose I must have as well. For a moment we had both stared at each other in shock, then he had said quietly,

"I should go," and then he had left.

It had been a few moments before I had regained my senses.

I wanted to call him, but I knew I wouldn't be able to apologize. My phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Chuck?" Serena's soft voice sounded in my ear.

"What do you want, Serena?" I knew I sounded angry, but I didn't care. This whore had taken away the only boy my love had cared for. I was bloody angry at her.

"Calm, Chuck. I just wanted to ask you something." She sounded amused. That just made me all the angrier at her. How dare she be laughing at me? How dare she be laughing at all at a time like this!

"Look, Serena, unless you tell me what you want I will hang up the phone."

"Fine. Be there for Blair, will you? She's not very upset anymore, but still…we both know what she's like." The humour in her voice was now replaced by concern. I sneered into the phone. So now she cared about Blair. What about before, when she ran off with that prick, Nathaniel?

"I'll be there for her. What about you?" With that I hung up. If I heard her voice any longer I would throw up.

_Dan_

I knocked on the suite door. I wasn't really sure what would happen, but I knew that I had to see her. A voice from inside told me it was open. I walked in and found Serena looked at her phone with a resigned look. She looked up at me and blushed. She jumped up,

"Dan! I…wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Hi, Serena. How are you?"

"I'm good…you?"

"I'm good."

An uncomfortable silence grew. I shifted my weight from foot to foot. She looked down at her fingernails. I suddenly remember the bag in my hand.

"I…"

"Look…"

We both started talking at the same time. We both turned red. I motioned for her to speak first, but she seemed to have a hard time starting again.

"Um…I just came to drop off your stuff, like you asked."

She nodded and pointed where I should put it. I did as she asked and was just on my way out when she stopped me.

"Dan…"

I turned and looked at her expectantly. She seemed at a loss for words.

"I…I'm really sorry, Dan. I…just didn't…Nate…I've loved him for a long time, but never really realized it, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Although I'm in love with Nate, I'll always love you."

I stepped closer to her, looked her full on the face and said,

"Serena, you swore to me that he was just a friend and I believed you because I loved you. Why should I believe you when you've already lied to me?"

"I thought he was just a friend! I loved you and I knew Blair loved Nate so I couldn't admit that I loved him, even to myself. But then at the wedding, I just snapped. But I do love you!"

I kissed, in the hope of maybe getting her to realize that Nate was an infatuation, in the vain hope of getting her back.

"Well, well, well, Serena."

A dry voice from behind us broke us apart. Standing there in the doorway was Nate.

Hoped you guys liked this. Please R+R. Will do any chapter ASAP!


	6. Break Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gossip Girl**

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Been swamped in work, hope you guys like the next chapter. Not as exciting as the last two, but I try.

_Nate_

"Chuck was right. You are a filthy slut."

I wanted to hurt her like she had hurt me. She just cried harder. I could not believe what I had just seen. I was still numb…I could not feel the pain that I knew would come as soon as she left.

"It wasn't like that, Nate! Please believe me! I love you! I came back to you. I ditched Dan at the altar and disappointed my friends and family to be with you. Please!"

She was begging and I couldn't care less. I asked her to leave, told her the relationship was over and sat down with my back to her, all in an unemotional fashion. She seemed to understand that nothing would move me. That was always one of the things that I loved about her. She always knew what to do around me. This way maybe we could have a decent conversation later, but right now I just wanted her out, out of my room and out of my life. As she left she paused, saying softly,

"He kissed me. It meant absolutely nothing. I'm asking you to believe me."

When I gave no reply she left whispering,

"I love you and when you find you want me again I'll be waiting for you."

With that she was gone and I had been plunged back into the years of loneliness that had haunted me before she had returned to me.

_Vanessa_

I opened the door to find Dan on my doorstep. Quickly I let him in. He looked absolutely terrible.

"I kissed Serena…and then Nate walked in. She still stayed with him. Why?"

Those few words tore at my heart. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him. I knew that this time it was his fault that he got hurt, but still I couldn't help but get angry at Serena. It didn't seem fair.

"Maybe Nate will not want her anymore."

"Then would she come back to me?"

"I don't know, Dan. I'm really sorry, but I don't know."

He started pacing around my flat.

"I have to speak to her."

Before I could dissuade him he was already out of my flat and I was inwardly crying for him and for me.

_Blair_

I was waiting for Serena to come when suddenly the doorbell rang. I didn't think it was Serena since she never rang. Thinking that they would eventually either go away or figure out that they shouldn't ring, I just stayed sitting. Suddenly Chuck Bass appeared in front of me. I sighed.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

Chuck laughed.

"Lovely typical Blair Waldorf welcome."

I was about to say something but then Serena walked in. At first glance I could tell something was wrong.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

I immediately went to her whilst Chuck Bass just looked at her speculatively.

"Nate caught Dan kissing me and…he broke up with me."

Chuck had a smug face on as if he knew this was going to happen. My hands itched to slap him. Instead I led Serena over to the couch and tried to calm her down. Just as I had succeeded Dan walked in, asking,

"Blair, do you know where Serena is?"

We all froze.

Hope you enjoyed this. Please R+R. Will try to get another chapter ASAP!


	7. What Do I Do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

Sorry haven't posted in a while…at least it's not as long as I was anticipating! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. And hope this new chapter is good!

_Vanessa_

I climbed into Dan's room from the fire escape. I knew I had to tell him how I felt before I went mad. It was now or never. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, but I decided to worry about that when I saw him. I took deep breaths, hoping that my courage wouldn't fail me.

"Vanessa?"

The surprise was evident in his voice. I turned to face him. I took a deep breath, but found I didn't know what to say to him.

So I kissed him.

_Dan_

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know she still felt this way about me. I sat down on my bed looking at her.

"Look, I know that you're in love with Serena, but I needed you to know how I felt…"

I stopped her words with a kiss. I didn't know what I was doing. Hell I didn't even know if I loved her, but she wanted me and I needed that right now. She pulled away and looked seriously into my face.

"Do you love me?"

I gave no answer. How could I when I didn't even know myself?

"Dan? I won't be a rebound and I sure as hell won't be the girl to soothe your hurt pride and your ego!"

"I don't know! I love you, but it's not the same as Serena. I…I need to get my head straight. Please Vanessa!"

She looked hurt, but I couldn't help her. I turned away from her. I couldn't bear to see her expression. I muttered,

"Maybe you should just leave me to figure things out."

She went out quietly and quickly. I felt…lonely, but I loved Serena! I kissed Serena and I had been about to marry her! Serena was beautiful, smart, accomplished and popular. Vanessa was…unique. She was my best friend. Suddenly I knew who I wanted.

_Serena_

I didn't know how to convince Nate that I loved him. I didn't want to go to Blair again in case she actually still did love him. There was only one other person to go to and he was the one person I didn't want to go to. Because Chuck Bass was an arrogant, selfish prick whose only joy in life was to make other people suffer. And he was also the best friend of the man I loved. I didn't know what he would ask in return for his help, but I was willing to do almost anything. My sole reason for doing anything was Nate and I was prepared to do anything to get him back and convince him that I loved him. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door of his suite. He opened the door and his surprise at seeing me was immediately covered up by his usual smirk. I would have scowled at him, but I needed his advice.

"So what can I do for you?"

Chuck's voice made those perfectly normal words feel dirty and I had to suppress a shiver of disgust. Taking a deep breath I said,

"I…need your help."

I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant and I was proved right when he laughed and mocked me.

"Serena van der Woodsen, New York's It girl, the beautiful blonde that almost every guy dreams about, needs my help? Now what does Chuck Bass have that she could possibly need?"

I fought the tears that threatened to spill and I looked away so he couldn't see them in my eyes. Keeping my voice normal I whispered,

"I need to get Nate back. I need him, but I don't know how to get him back. I made a terrible mistake and I don't know how to redeem myself."

The tears flowed down from my eyes as I said those words.

_Chuck_

I don't know why, but the sight of this beauty in distress moved me. I turned her face so I could see it. Despite the tear tracks she was still gorgeous. The wetness in her eyes only made them look brighter. Yet they had no effect on me except…pity. I hugged her impulsively. At first she stiffened, but when she realized I would not make a move on her she relaxed.

"Have you told him that you love him and that you're sorry?"

I decided that I couldn't ask anything out of her. Even I wasn't that heartless. I could only help her. She nodded tickling my chin with her golden hair. I considered, then uttered,

"Well then there's nothing more you can do. He needs time and you've done all that you can. Alright?"

Again she nodded. I kissed the top of her head, purely as a friend and she understood. We stood there for a while, my arms in a circle around her, her head buried in my shoulders. Then Blair's voice came to my ears,

"Well, well, well. What is going on here? Serena, Chuck?"

Please R+R! Will get another chapter in soon!


	8. A Relationship Made and one lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

I've finished the story and now I just have to type it out and post it! So hopefully I'll have quite a few posts over the weekend! Thank you all for the reviews…much appreciated! Please R+R!

_Blair_

They sprung away from each other. I couldn't believe that after taking Nate from me she was trying to take Chuck from me.

"Blair, it isn't what it seems!"

As Serena immediately went on the defensive I noticed the tears in her eyes. I realized that Chuck had only been comforting her and I felt ashamed that I had immediately jumped to conclusions. I went to my best friend and hugged her as she sobbed into my shoulders. I was relieved that she wasn't trying to take Chuck, but it tore at my heart that Serena was crying over Nate.

"Didn't he take you back?" I asked as gently as I could. She shook her head.

"He asked for time."

I stroked her hair. Usually it was her who was comforting me and I didn't know what to do. I looked helplessly at Chuck. He had a strange expression on his face. I raised my eyebrow and he smiled at me.

After we had calmed Serena down and she had left we stood around awkwardly. I suddenly felt the need to apologize.

"Chuck…I…"

I didn't know how to continue with giving away how I felt for him. I didn't want to mess this up. He came closer to me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He seemed to know how uncomfortable he was making me because he grinned and was about to move away. Without knowing exactly what I was doing I grabbed him and kissed him. I could fell his surprise, but he responded immediately anyway.

_Chuck_

I was astonished. I kissed her back avidly, but I also wondered if she really meant it. When we pulled apart I was tempted to make a snide remark, but I restrained. Blair looked shocked at what she had done. Not sure that I wanted to know the answer I asked,

"Did you mean it?"

Blair whipped round to look at me. Without hesitation she said,

"Yes."

I sighed in relief. Picking her up I twirled her around and she laughed happily. I just wished Nathaniel would take Serena back so that my mind and her mind weren't so preoccupied with Serena's problems. As if he had read my thoughts he phoned.

"Nathaniel. You're a fool."

"Nice to talk to you too, Chuck."

"What do you want Nathaniel?" I was in no mood for a long chat with him.

"I…don't know what to do about Serena."

"Well I say again you're a fool."

"I love her, but I don't know if I can trust her again. I don't know if she loves me as much as I love her."

"Man, she's been sobbing her heart out onto my hundred dollar jacket. She even came to me for help and you know how she feels about me."

"So you think I should take her back?"

"Hell yeah man!"

I hung up amazed at how dense he could be sometimes. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Blair who was smiling wickedly.

_Vanessa_

I walked down the road with my head down. I knew that I hadn't had a chance, but it had hurt all the same. No tears came to my eyes. I wouldn't let them. He had always made it known that he loved Serena. It was my fault that I had gotten hurt.

"Vanessa!"

I knew from the voice who it was, but I couldn't bear to face him. So instead I ran. Like I had once before. I ran away from him, because whatever he had to say I didn't want to hear because it would not be 'I love you'. My phone rang. I ignored it, knowing it would be him. If I talked to him I could not trust myself not to beg and that was something I vowed I would not do. Knowing he had left a voicemail I checked it because I wanted to hear his voice.

"Vanessa, our conversation didn't go very well. I'm sorry, but…"

I hung up. I didn't want to hear what else he had to say. Not for the first time I cursed Serena van der Woodsen because she was the source of all my problems. She was the reason I had spent the past few years waiting for Dan. I hated her, but I envied her at the same time.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Break from New York

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

Thanks for the reviews everyone! This is nearly the end of the story so I hope you enjoy it! Please R+R!

_Nate_

I looked at the girl in front of me. She would never have the beauty that Serena had, but Blair had a way about her. She was unforgettable and though I loved her once, I didn't anymore. Looking at her I realized that she was happy, happier than I had seen her in a long time.

"So I guess Chuck's making you happy."

I smiled as astonishment crossed her face. I could tell she wasn't sure how I knew. I decided to explain to her for once,

"You are glowing. Blair, you look so happy. Happier than I ever made you!"

She smiled happily, but I could tell there was some sadness in it.

"Oh, Nate, Chuck has made me happy, but you made me happy aw well. Now that I know I don't love you anymore I can say thank you. Thank you for being smart enough to realized that we weren't meant to be together. But now you have to be smart enough to realize that you and Serena, you guys **are** meant to be together. You're perfect for each other."

I knew that, but I kept on seeing Serena and Dan kissing each other in my mind. I felt betrayed but that wasn't stopping me from taking her back.

"What if she still loves him?"

I sounded like a small scared boy to my own ears, but Blair just hugged me and said comfortingly,

"She knows she doesn't. Sure, Dan will hold a special place in her heart, but in the end it's you she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with!"

These words cheered me up like nothing else could. I knew that my happy ending was within my grasp and now it was up to me. If I failed it would only be my fault because everyone else had done all they could to help me realize that she loved me. I appreciated now how much love it took for Serena to lay her heart at my feet, not knowing what I would do with it and yet she trusted me. I knew I should return the favour.

_Blair_

I was satisfied with what I had done for Nate and Serena. I was truly content. My boyfriend loved me and I loved him back. For once I was in a two-way relationship.

Suddenly I saw Dan standing forlornly in the middle of the street. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped slightly.

"Daydreaming again?" I teased him, but one look at his face and my laugh disappeared.

"Is it Serena?"

I knew the answer to this question, but I asked anyway.

"No."

His curt reply shocked me. I struggled to comprehend exactly what he was saying.

"So um…why are you standing in the middle of the street?"

He looked at me and said simply,

"Vanessa."

Realization dawned on me. I knew that Vanessa had loved Dan, but I would have thought that she would jump at the chance to get him. I looked pityingly at him. To be rejected twice within one week was not pleasant. I suggested gently,

"Maybe…maybe you should take a break. Get away from New York for a while. It would be better than hanging around Serena and Vanessa."

He nodded and turned to be, but hesitated, saying,

"Thank you, Blair. I know that we haven't always been on the best of terms, but you've really helped ever since…ever since Serena walked out. Good luck with Chuck."

With that he departed. I whispered after him,

"Good luck, Dan."


	10. A Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

So this is the penultimate chapter. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, much appreciated. I've had many questions on how old they all are. I'm going to leave that up to you, but they are definitely at least a few years older thank 18. Please R+R!

_Serena_

I looked around the room and wished I was a million miles away. I was musing on what excuse I could use to leave when I heard,

"Serena, can I talk to you?"

At the sound of his voice my heart skipped a beat. I dreaded what he was going to say, but needed to know at the same time. My apprehension must have showed because he laughed.

"I'm not going to murder you, Serena!"

I smiled weakly, relieved he could joke. That was always a good sign.

"Look Serena. What I really need to know is do you love him?"

I chose my words carefully, knowing they would affect the rest of my life.

"Nathaniel, yes I do love him. I was with him for a long time and I've shared some special things with him, **but** I love you more. I got the chance to spend the rest of my life with Dan and I walked away from that because I love you."

I immediately knew those were the right words as he broke into a smile.

"Well, then," he grinned. "Serena van der Woodsen, will you marry me?"

Even as the words left his mouth he got down on one knee and presented me with a beautiful diamond ring, his mother's ring. I was ecstatic and laughing and crying at the same time, crying,

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh I love you so much Nate!"

Throwing my arms around him I planted several kisses on my fiancé. Whilst Nate was laughing maniacally I caught sight of Blair and Chuck grinning behind him. I mouthed 'thank you' to them before being swung off my feet by my love.

_Vanessa_

He left me a voicemail to say that he had gone out of town. I cried as I listened to the message. He hadn't even bothered to come say goodbye personally. I had thought that I meant more to Dan Humphrey than that, even if he loved Serena. I had to know if he had seen Serena before he left, because if he had then I would know exactly how he felt. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he had, but I had to know. However, when I asked for Serena, she refused to speak to me having Blair Waldorf come down to me. The brown-eyed girl looked down at me and said snobbishly,

"Vanessa, I don't think you should come here. Serena doesn't want to talk to you. She's happy now and she doesn't want you abusing her because of it. I won't let you ruin her happiness either. So I think it's best if you just leave."

When she dismissed me I became furious and demanded to see that slut, but Blair just looked at me coldly and walked away. Now I knew that he had gone to see her and I was devastated. I sat outside the hotel and sobbed, knowing that I had lost the man I loved, that the man I loved loved someone else and that I couldn't and wouldn't get him back.

Sorry, this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to do Nate getting back together with Serena and that would have been too short so I added Vanessa. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	11. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

Okay, here it is…the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews from everyone and I hope you enjoyed the story! And please R+R even if it is the last chapter. 

_The following chapter is from the third person_

It was a clear, sunny day when Serena van der Woodsen dropped her maiden name and became Serena Archibald. Serena and Nathaniel Archibald were one of New York's It couples, the other being of course Chuck Bass and queen bee Blair Waldorf.

As Serena walked down the aisle everyone whispered among themselves. Serena always looked beautiful, but today she looked stunning in a slim white wedding dress that brought out the gold in her hair and made her eyes look like all the blues in the world. Next to her, Blair Waldorf acted as a foil to the bride. Although she was not classically beautiful her thick brown/black hair, her dark eyes, her full lips and her straight small nose always drew eyes. Watching the bridesmaids and bride at the altar both the bridegroom and the best man looked devastatingly handsome. They watched their respective loves thinking that there was none more beautiful.

In the audience a certain Dan Humphrey sat looking up at the girl he had once loved and who he had nearly married. At first he had been upset that she had left him, but now when he saw the happy expression on her face he wished her joy with all his heart. It no longer hurt not to have her and he had started to date a lovely girl that he had recently met. As smiled down at the girl sitting next to him he caught sight of a dark-haired girl staring at them. Their eyes locked for a moment before she looked away, tears just discernible even from the distance. Vanessa was fiercely jealous of the girl on Dan's arm, but he looked happy now. He looked happier than he had looked since Serena first went out with him. It was obvious that he didn't now or ever love Vanessa. She decided that it was finally time for her to move on.

As Serena van der Woodsen officially became Serena Archibald all present were able to clap and genuinely wish them all the happiness in the world. Watching her best friend get the happiness that she deserved so much Blair leaned into Chuck's chest giving a satisfied sigh.

"She's happy now."

Chuck looked down at her and kissed her softly before saying,

"She has her happy ending. You'll get the same."

Blair smiled at him before moving to talk to Serena.

"Congratulations Serena. I'm going to miss you. Now I have to share with Nate."

Serena hugged her,

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for you Blair."

FINIS

I know it's short, but I didn't want to drag it out. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story. I hope that you were all happy about the ending.

mcdreamy1992


End file.
